


[Unknown/Saeran x MC]礼物

by Avana287



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Dream Sex, F/M, Vaginal Sex
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:34:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26416519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avana287/pseuds/Avana287
Summary: "It's it a fairy…?"2020Unknown生日聊天室脑洞。
Relationships: Choi Saeran/Main Character, Choi Saeran/Reader
Kudos: 11





	[Unknown/Saeran x MC]礼物

**Author's Note:**

> 阅前提醒：  
> 1.是心情低落状态下补完2020生日活动聊天室的产物  
> 2.R18，OOC，阅读中如有不适请点叉，抱歉。  
> 3.和所有剧情都无关的幻想～勿代入剧情/现实。

他向来都不喜欢过生日的，来到这世界上对他而言并不是什么恩赐，将他带来的那两个人都恨他入骨。生日是干掉的面包片，是太阳下化了的冰激凌，只有和他一同出生的那个人才给过他祝福，而现在那个人最令他讨厌。

但他还是好好准备了巧克力蛋糕和酒，也只是吃了一点点就觉得饱了，以往喜欢甜食的他今天却觉得甜得过分。生日怎么会是甜的呢？它应该是灵药那种苦味，还带着新鲜的、被母亲殴打之后的伤痕。

他不想唱生日快乐歌，那样太蠢，倒是蜡烛燃烧的时候，他许了个愿望，又想把它从心里狠狠抹掉。

他回到自己一直待着的地方，漫无目的地敲着键盘。那个人的生日和他不同，他有很多爱他的人陪伴。他才不羡慕，他们都是傻瓜中的傻瓜，满是缺陷，除了——

"我想知道你怎么看待生日这件事。"他忍不住发消息给她，在这个骇客工作没那么紧迫的一天，他想找她说说话。

他一边打字一边幻想，想着她是如何过生日的，她是那么美好，生活在一个充满着爱的世界。她是个可爱的公主，少不了骑士和王子们的礼物，并且一定会在降生日这天成为众人瞩目的焦点。他已经被她散发出的光芒摄住了……很多次，在她未曾知晓的角落，他的眼睛无法从她身上移开。

如果他可以选择礼物，他想让她……

不，他深吸了口气，停住了接下来的幻想，白痴，白日做梦。他低声咒骂自己，心烦意乱地用省略号和无意义的话语覆盖掉可笑的想法。这不像他，他一定是犯糊涂了。好烦，他好烦自己这样。

正当他尝试着恢复正常时，他听到了一阵轻轻的敲门声，像是一只柔软的手，用纤细的指节叩在门上发出的声音。他的心跳几乎停滞，屏息的瞬间他看到了监视器出现上的、如天使一般的面孔。

现在是魔法时间吗？这是童话世界吗？还是……他许的愿望变成了现实？

他一定是在做梦。但他好想好想好想继续下去，于是走到门口开了门。不是空气，也不是幻觉，而是属于女孩子的身体，在他打开门的瞬间撞到他的怀里。

"生日快乐。"她埋在他胸口，带着香气的吐息和她的发丝轻触着他的肌肤，两条手臂拥抱着他，在他背后留下指尖触碰后的路径，了无痕迹，却足以让他感到那里在发烫。

一时竟不知道如何是好，她来得太突然，他还没想好要怎么招待。

他捧起她的脸颊，那双摄人心魄的眼睛正注视着他，让他莫名地感到羞涩。他应该被她这样看吗？或者说……他配得上吗？但抱着她的感觉是那么好，被她看着的感觉是那么好，他无法自拔，更不能拒绝一个自投罗网的公主。

她穿着的裙子露出一部分漂亮的后背，他虽然没看到，却能触碰得到，他的手指小心翼翼沿着她的起伏变化勾勒，又情不自禁地去触碰她可爱的鼻尖和嘴唇。她是公主，理应被他疼爱。

两条交错的丝绒织带沿着她的身前，绕过白皙的肩头在脖子上打了个蝴蝶结，织带和她的裙子连在一起，只要动手轻轻拉扯，就可以将她完全呈现。这是公主为他准备的吗？他方才冷静下来细细地审视着她，才发现她今天如此诱人。她的嘴唇微张，她的面颊绯红，眼睛湿漉漉、亮晶晶，还有胸前因贴着他身体而压出的圆润形状，她好像已经窥探到了他所有隐秘的不可告人的幻想，正在用某种神奇的魔力将这一切都实现。

她是他的礼物。

而他最乐意收下的就是这个，他知道自己该怎么做，这些已经在脑海中上演过无数次的情节，他可以与她共同完成。

他把她抱起来。她轻轻的，一抱就陷入了他的臂弯，像一只温顺的小兽一样，乖巧地蹭着他。他把椅子转过来，背对着显示屏的荧光。这是独享她的时刻，他不会让任何人、任何事打扰。

"我的公主。"他虔诚地叫她，让她坐在自己的腿上，她裙摆下的腿隔着他的裤子，传来令人发痒又欲罢不能的温度和触感。他轻轻捏住她的下巴，一只手捧着她腰和臀连接的地方。

他们接吻，如饥似渴又贪得无厌，不知道吻了多久，大概和他渴望她的时间一样长。一下一下，用唇瓣轻轻夹着对方，分开再重复，伴随着舌尖的舔舐交换着唾液。他从电影里看过的，他都用在她身上，他好喜欢，她看起来也很喜欢。这样吻了一会儿之后，他将她按得紧了些，舌头用力地在她口腔中探寻着，她欢欣地予以回应，津液顺着嘴角流下他也毫不在意，舔了舔又继续，直到吻得两人都喘不过气来才松口。

这才是刚刚开始，他没有时间去想该如何享用，就把多数都交给了本能，和一点点不至于使他过于疯狂的理智。

他用食指摸了摸她的脸颊，看到她温柔地将脸贴在他的手掌，他们相视一笑，像是相恋许久的爱人。早该把她带回来的，他一直都没有下定决心，但天堂把他的天使带到他身边，他便愈加坚定地要拥有她。

"不要急着拆……"她嗔怪道，他的手指顿了一下，还是夹住了丝带的下端，他已经迫不及待地要看她了。

衣物从她的肩头和身前滑落，乳房像成熟的果实一样自然地微微下坠，粉色的蓓蕾不知何时起已经立了起来，她羞涩地闭上眼睛。他的公主还没有准备好，但他会好好照顾她的。

他起初被她柔软的触感所震惊，只敢小心地触碰、抚摸，圆润的那部分摸起来温热又舒服，但乳尖却有些发凉。他心疼地用嘴轻轻叼住一边，用舌头绕着乳晕打转。她身上的气味芬芳扑鼻，而他口中的是今天品尝到比蛋糕更加甜蜜的东西。她娇声呻吟，在为他的所作所为而快乐，油然而生的喜悦涌进他的心底。

既然他的公主送来了如此珍贵的礼物，他也必须要做唯一能让公主快乐的人。

"Unknown……Unknown……"她被他弄得有些迷乱地摇着头，手指爱抚着他的头发和颈后，"告诉我你的名字……"

他沉默了。时间静止了一两秒，他们四目相对。

"不想说，也不勉强……"

如他所想的那样，她善解人意又温柔。

她的手一路抚摸着他的胸口，直到腿间，她是个聪明的公主，很快便找到了它，她爱抚它的手法生涩又笨拙，却更让Unknown难以自持地颤抖。他决定帮帮她，于是解开了裤子，让她淘气的小手可以直接触碰到它，当她握住已经硬如烙铁般的性器，他看到她脸上闪过的——喜悦、羞涩、还有让他更加兴奋的渴望的情态，让Unknown几乎动不了，更不消说她正在熟悉套弄着他的手势。他咬紧牙关忍耐，不想现在就泄在她手里。

他想把这些都留给她，作为珍贵礼物的回报。

他抓住套弄着的手腕，拉到自己胸前，她很快会意，手指钻进他的衣服下面轻轻揉弄他的乳粒，快感又顺着乳尖蔓延开来。Unknown仰着头喘息，他的公主太会弄了，而这都拜他所赐。原本他就认为他们该是一对，在今天之后，他们就会更加适配，从心灵到身体都是如此。

她的内裤已经湿透，爱液几乎浸到了他的裤子上。同样是系带式的——他照着之前的经验拆开她最后的包装，手指滑到她的腿间，那里又湿又软，他从没触碰过女性的身体，但他很快便驾轻就熟般地掌握了。两片湿沥沥的花瓣下是更加滑而娇嫩的内侧，顺着水源便发现了通向她身体的入口，小得几乎难以找到，他有些怜爱地想它能不能将他整个吞下。

"是什么感觉？"她小声问他。

"像花。"他回答，指尖夹着那一片软肉，来回地拉扯，无名指和小指则戳着她的花蒂，接着又用食指插入穴中，引得她发出惊叫。

内部是更加神秘又淫靡的地方，水淋淋的不说，又带着迷人的热量，那些褶皱包裹着他的手指，穴口像小嘴一样吸进吸出，他无法停止幻想将敏感又粗暴的性器插入进去时会是怎样的极乐。他不急，今天时间还很多，他要慢慢来——

本来是这么想的。直到她抬起臀部，扶着他的肩头，对准他的肉棒慢慢坐下去的时候，他快要昏了过去。差一点，就差一点点，他几乎要射在了里面。他太激动了，以至于脑海一片空白，唯一深信不疑的就是他身上坐着的女孩——她的身体就是天堂，而他已经通过天堂的入口得到了永远的快乐。

这是接受礼物的最后一步，比之前的任何一步都要激烈，像是要把她拆吃入腹。他本应该怜惜这位可爱的公主，可是彻底占有她的欲望已经压倒了一切，让他不惜在她的身上留下更多更多他的痕迹。她被他疼爱过的痕迹、粗暴使用过的痕迹，种种都叠加在一起，也许让崭新的也会变得陈旧，但他不在意。只要她是他的，他就可以保证永远爱着她。

她边哭泣边上下地迎合他动着，泪痕交织着红晕在脸上，纯真的眼眸里被染上情欲的色彩。每一次都直插入体内的最深处，直到没顶的快感随着浪潮一波一波地将他们卷入急流。

她娇滴滴的带着哭腔的声音在夸赞他，说他很棒，是最棒的。

他听了开心得几乎笑起来，他需要夸奖，需要她的夸奖，需要……爱。

她好漂亮，好可爱，好乖。她是他的礼物，最宝贵的礼物。他将她抱得好紧好紧。

Unknown从梦里醒来的时候，腿间粘嗒嗒的一片。他又气又恼，在心里咒骂了自己一万遍。今天是他的生日，而他在椅子上睡着了。他怎么变成了一个充满不着边际幻想的傻瓜？他冲进浴室洗了个澡，试图将被人攫走了灵魂的耻辱感都洗掉，等到他擦干头发坐回去的时候， 他发现打在手机里的那些话得到了回应。

"虽然我不认识你，但还是祝你生日快乐。"

"如果我们能见面的话，还会送你礼物哦。"

他方才停下的想法又忍不住死灰复燃，他要把她带到自己身边，对，必须要把她带到自己身边。这样就可以每一天都是生日，至于是不是这天也无所谓，只要他能收到礼物就好。他会告诉她一切她想要知道的事情，等到梦境变成现实，他要她喊着他的名字在他怀里颤抖。

他会喜欢，会珍惜，会爱护，她也一定将因此而感到幸福。

\----------------------------完-----------------------------


End file.
